An Anime Christmas Carol
by Emma Iveli
Summary: MultiCross. All your favorite anime stars do a very messed up version of A Christmas Carol. Nabiki Scrooge is visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve... will she learn a lesion? Please R
1. Nami’s Warning

An Anime Christmas Carol

By Emma Iveli

Disclaimer: I don't any of the anime, if I did I would be stinking rich, plus I'd would have let 4kids get their hands on Mew Mew, One Piece, Pokemon or DoReMi... usually I'd do a rant but I'm too busy.

Mina: Wow that's a surprise.

Ko: Sure was...

Chapter 1: Nami's Warning

A young woman about the age of 19 stands on a stage, she has long dark brown hair and wears wire frame glasses. She's me.

"Hi! I'm Emma Iveli, just call me Emma! And here's an Anime Christmas Carol. You must be wondering why I chose to do this fanfic? Well I'm forced by law, not really but when you're a fanfic writer you have to do a Christmas story parody once in your life, in fact winter night… my lovable boyfriend is doing a nutcracker parody…" I said.

Beauty from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo pops up from behind me. "Um… can you get on with the story…" she said with a sweat drop.

"Anyways… I'm the narrator/director! Beauty here is the obligatory sidekick… after all whose better? Here's the rest of the cast!" I said.

Scrooge- Nabiki Tendo (Ranma ½)

Marley- Nami (One Piece)

The Ghost of Christmas Past- Naruto (Do I need to put the anime?)

The Ghost of Christmas Present- Suzy (Zatch Bell)

The Ghost of Christmas yet to come- It's a surprise!

Cratchet- Inu-Yasha (Once again, do I need to put the anime?)

Tiny Tim- Shippo (Inu-Yasha)

Scrooge's nephew- Ranma (Ranma ½)

Cratchet's Wife- Sakura Shinguuchi (Sakura Wars)

Cratchet's other children- Chiyo-Chan (Azumanga Daioh), Ash (Pokemon), Hibari (Cyber Team in Akihabara)

Scrooge's lost love- Tenchi (Once again do I need to put in the anime?)

Scrooge's Sister- Kasumi Tendo (Ranma ½)

Scrooge's old Teacher- Nyamo (Azumanga Daioh)

Scrooge's old boss- Nobuyuki (Tenchi Muyo)

The "Why it's Christmas Day" Kid- Anita (R.O.D.)

Extras: From Anime above as well as characters from: Sailor Moon, Mew Mew, DoReMi, Excel Saga, Nurse Witch Komugi, Galaxy Angel, Di Gi Charat and Urusei Yatsaura

Also due to some um… issues Security is: Team A: Usa (My fanfic The Rabbit and The Cat) and Ko (from same fanfic as Usa), Team B: Matt (From my fanfic Pokemon Angels) and Peter (Same fanfic as Matt)

And stage hands: Kagome (Inu-Yasha)… don't ask why, as well as the OC cast of Pokemon Angels (such a big cast) and Yuki (from my fanfic Quest of Kings)

Beauty looks at list, "Um… have you even read the original?"

I began laugh nervously.

"Anyways there's a mini-story at the end of the first chapter, Fanfic Start!" I yell out.

Nami Marley was dead… dead as door nail. And her partner in black mail… I mean business Nabiki Scrooge had to carry on the business with only Inu Cratchet to work for her.

Inu was working with some paper work while Nabiki is counting money at the office where Nabiki does business.

"Hey can we turn up the heat it's freezing in here!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"No it cost money!" answered Nabiki.

Inu got angry he began to flex his claws "I'll show you costs money!" yelled Inu.

A voice screamed from nowhere "Sit!" and Inu was forced to the ground.

I, Beauty and Kagome was looking though the window.

"So that's why Kagome is a stage hand" said Beauty.

"That's right!" I nodded.

Back in the office, Nabiki kicks the half-demon.

"Get up lazy!" she said.

"Why you bitch! I'm taking the day-off tomorrow, after all it's Christmas!" yelled Inu.

"No, we have money to make, if not I'll dock a days pay" said Nabiki.

"But Tiny Shippo needs the money… I can't believe I had to say those words" said Inu.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

Once again Inu was forced to the ground, Nabiki once again began to kick him.

"Fine I'll let you take half a day, but you have to come in early. Only if you get up." said Nabiki.

"Okay…" said Inu getting up.

Inu went back to work when Nabiki's nephew Ranma came in.

"Uncle Nabiki!" said Ranma.

"Did you call me Uncle?" said Nabiki with a sweat drop.

"I think was a script mistake" said Ranma.

"Very well what do you want?" asked Nabiki.

"Well I wanted you to invite you to mine and Akane's anime party." said Ranma.

"Wait… Akane is your wife?" said Nabiki.

"Yes… I know…" said Ranma.

"She's my sister" said Nabiki.

"Not in this story, she's my wife, your only sister was my mother Kasumi" said Ranma.

"Okay I'm confused…" said Nabiki.

"Don't blame me, blame Emma!" said Ranma.

"Um... Ranma…" said Nabiki.

I threw giant mallet at Ranma's head which lands.

"At least I'm not the only one getting punished…" said Inu.

I turn to Mina who handed me the mallet "Thanks Mina."

"Any time you need a mallet tell me" said Mina who walked away.

Back in the office Ranma got the mallet of his head "So can you make it?" he asked.

"I can't have work to do." said Nabiki.

"Okay…" said Ranma.

He left… when he opened the door a buck of cold water fell on him turning him to a her.

"Hey that wan't in the script!" yelled Ranma.

"Your right!" I said, I turned around and saw a girl who kind of looks like me wearing a sky blue sailor fuku laughing.

"Ha ha Curious Ranma got his or should I say hers," said the girl.

"Hey you! Security Team A!" I said.

Usa and Ko appear with nifty security badges and begin to chase down the girl.

"Come back here!" said Ko taking out a couple throwing knives.

"You don't want to make me angry!" said Usa beginning to glow pink.

Me, Beauty, Kagome and Ranma watch the chase.

"Are you going to edit this out?" asked Ranma.

"No… the only thing I'm going to edit out is what happens in the mini-story" I said.

I took out a teakettle from pocket space pours it on Ranma who becomes a guy again.

"Just glad I don't reappear until Chapter 3" he said while leaving

Later Nabiki leaves her office, she heads home. When she gets home, the antique doorknocker that was shapes like a lion's head changed. It took the form of a young woman's face. The woman screamed "Stooge" before turning back to a lion's head. Nabiki just shook it off and went back in her house.

"Oh here's a funny story, my old house had one of those knocker and no door bell. My brother's friends always thought it was a decorative piece and wouldn't use it." I said

"That is pretty funny but I think we should get to the story" Beauty.

"You're right… hey here's another one, my neighbor had the same kind… and it was stolen by drug addicts hopping to sell it!" I said.

"…" replied Beauty.

Back in the house Nabiki was getting ready for bed, when the light began to flicker. Suddenly a young woman with orange-red hair wearing chains showed up.

"Nami… I haven't seen you since Merger of Cursed Worlds" said Nabiki.

Yuki the snow Mamodo showed up and whispered in her ear "The line is Nami… your suppose to be dead!"

"Oh right… Nami, you're supposed to be dead" said Nabiki.

Yuki left and then Nami spoke "Nabiki Scrooge! I come with a warning!" said Nami in a ghost liker way.

Nabiki began to cower "Do you really have to talk like that?" she said.

Nami shrugged "Not really…"

"So how business… Zoro still owe you money?" asked Nabiki.

"Well… I" said Nami, before she could finish her sentence I clear my throat while hitting a biog paper fan to hand in a menacing way while Beauty stand behind me.

Nami whispered, "We can talk in the after party"

I smiled and walked away with Beauty, both Nabiki and Nami sighed.

"So you came to warn me about what… and what's with those chains?" said Nabiki.

It was true she was covered in chains a lot of chains.

"Um… I think it repents my greediness I had in life… Emma didn't read the original so it's kind of hard to tell." said Nami.

"Oh…" said Nabiki.

"Any ways you're going to visited by three ghosts, one at 1:00 AM, 2:00 AM and 3:00 AM. The first one's loud, the second one gets distracted with her hat early and the third… I don't know Emma's keeping a secret" said Nami.

"Why me?" asked Nabiki.

"Well you need a lesion… it's a part of the story plus the fact how you're treating Inu then there's what you did last year…" said Nami.

(Flashback)

Nabiki is stealing stuff, such as presents and also Christmas decorations. Ronnie is singing.

"You're a bitch Nabiki Scrooge, you are a tight wad. You are so goddamn evil, eviler than Leona, Ms. Nabiki is! You're worse than Leona Helmsley and your 3 best friends are "George", "Abe", "Ben"!" sang Ronnie.

(End Flashback)

"On little attempt at staling Christmas and I'm surrounded by ghosts" said Nabiki.

"Well you did try to steal Christmas" said Nami

"Oh… one more thing, what's the after life like?" asked Nabiki.

"It's okay… there's a shortage of chairs." said Nami.

"Oookay" said Nabiki.

There was another flicker of lights, and Nami disappeared, Nabiki sighed.

"I have to lay of the Okonomiyaki before bed" said Nabiki who headed to bed. Beauty turns to me.

"Okay… I understand you haven't read the original but what's the Grinch reverence?" Beauty.

I shrug, "winter knight's idea, in fact he wrote the song!"

"This story makes no sense!" yelled Beauty.

"Less sense than your anime?" I asked

"Well you have point…" said Beauty.

"End of the first chapter, enjoy the first mini-story!" I said.

Mini Story- Outtake "Wrong Marley Mon"

Me: Something went wrong… very wrong when I wrote this story. Here's what happened.

(The light began to flicker, and a ghost appears before Nabiki)

Nabiki: o.O What the hell?

Ghost: Lighten up mon, it Christmas.

(The ghost is the ghost of Bob Marley)

Nabiki: o.O Emma… did you change the casting at the last second?

(I show up with Beauty)

Me: No why do you… what the hell is the ghost of Bob Marley doing here?

(Nami shows covered in ropes, Beauty begins to untie Nami)

Nami: That ghost tied me up, I'm going make him pay!

Me: In berries or revenge?

Nami: Both!

(Nami take out her Clima-Tact, Sanji shows up form nowhere)

Sanji: Go Nami!

Me: This is weird… Security Team A, Team B! I need you now!

(Both teams show up)

Me: I need someone to distract Sanji since he can't hit a ghost with his kicking abilities…

Ko: Okay… I'll deal with Perv Master S! (begins to laugh evilly)

Everyone else: O.o

Me: -.-I think Usa is more fit…

(Nami uses the Clima-tact abilities, Ko is using a using a blessed sword, Peter is using Magby and Matt is using Snorunt. While Usa and Sanji is talking about gourmet cooking)

Beauty: o.O Are you going to leave it in or take this? Because this is really messed up.

Me: Maybe I'll this in as a mini-story… it will make great mini-story.

(And so they send Bob Marley's ghost back to the other world and they start all over again)

Me: and that's what happened, in the chapter, I'm glad everything worked out for the best.

Next Time: Nabiki is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past: A loud mouth ninja... What happened in her past that made that way? Contains mini story staring all your favorite mascots doing there own version of a classic Christmas Story.


	2. I’m the Ghost of Christmas Past

Chapter 2: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, Believe it!

Nabiki was sleeping when the clock struck one, she was awoken by a boy yelling "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, Believe it!" She nearly fell out of bed when she saw a boy with blond hair smiling. He was dressed like a ninja.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, Naruto Uzumaki!" said or should I say yelled the boy.

Nabiki stared at the boy, then again, she remembered what Nami told her about the Ghost of Christmas Past, that he was loud, but she didn't say this loud.

Beauty turned to me and said "Why Naruto?"

"He's a ninja and ninja's are part of the past." I said.

"Oh" said Beauty.

"I'm going to show you your past, Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay" said Nabiki not sure what to say.

The scene changed to a school, it was snowing.

"Don't worry they can't see us!" yelled Naruto.

"That's was half of the things I was worried about" said Nabiki, the other half was about them hearing him because he's so loud.

A younger Nabiki was working in class a lone when a young woman with short blue hair approached her.

"Nabiki" said the woman.

"What is it Ms. Kurosawa?" asked the younger Nabiki.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

"That was my most trusted teacher, Ms. Kurosawa, she was someone I could always trust, unlike my other teacher."

"Why aren't you at home?" asked Ms. Kurosawa.

"Well my father…" said the younger Nabiki.

"He's mean and abusive?" said Ms. Kurosawa.

"I wish, she keeps crying..." said the younger Nabiki.

Beauty turned to me, "Wait? Why did you change that?"

"Because I can't imagine a father that abuses Nabiki just a crybaby." I said.

"Where did you get that?" asked Beauty.

"Have you ever watch Ranma ½?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Can I stay Christmas with you?" asked the younger Nabiki.

"Um…" said Ms. Kurosawa.

Suddenly a woman with long brown hair came in the room… drunk.

"Who's that!" said Naruto.

"Ms. Yukari… I don't want to talk about her… not what happened with the buggy…." said Nabiki who began to shiver.

"Maybe you should go home." said Ms Kurosawa with a panicked look.

The younger Nabiki left the class… practically running, she did not see Ms. Yukari drive her buggy too many bad memories.

"Okay… what's with the buggy jokes?" asked Beauty.

"Have you seen Azumanga Daioh?" I asked.

"Yes… oh I get it, the Yukari-mobile," said Beauty.

The scene sifted to the younger Nabiki walking the streets alone.

"Nabiki!" called a voice.

She turned around and saw her older sister Kasumi.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

"That's my late sister Kasumi… she died while giving birth to my nephew Ranma" said Nabiki sadly.

"Your Nephew's Ranma? I can beat him in a fight, believe it!" yelled Naruto.

Nabiki looked at me, "Why did you cast him?" she asked me.

"He's a ninja. Plus I want to see how long it will take before you snap at him." I said.

Back with the past, the younger Nabiki turned to her sister, "Nabiki, father it worried about you."

"That crybaby worries about everything." said younger Nabiki.

"You know he's only like that since mother died…" said Kasumi.

"I know…" said younger Nabiki.

"He knows how you feel about his crying, he'll stop, just for Christmas." said Kasumi.

"Okay," said Nabiki.

"Kasumi was always there for me." said Nabiki sadly.

"Wow I wish I had someone who was there me… I wish…" said Naruto who was hit by a paper fan held by me. I grab him by the collar and yell out "This is Nabiki's turn to be angst! Got that if and when I write a Naruto fanfic I will get to your angst but this isn't your story, your job is to be loud and annoying, got that!" I yelled.

Naruto nodded, Beauty just sighed, "I think you went a little over board on that" said Beauty.

I and Beauty leave and the scene sifts to a Christmas party, "This s the party from my first job, I worked for Nobuyuki, he was nice and it was good paying job, it was though this job I met Nami… and also I met him at this party." said Nabiki.

A younger Nabiki was talking to Nami when a young man with brown hair approached her, "Hey baby want to get some tea?" he asked.

"Was that him?" asked Naruto.

"No…" said Nabiki.

"No… sorry," said the younger Nabiki, she walked away from him to be approached by another young man this time he had blonde hair, part of it was covering his eye and he was smoking he grabbed her hand.

"Oh my lovely, I would do anything to be with you" he said.

"Is that him?" asked Naruto.

"No…" said Nabiki begging to get a little annoyed begging to remember what happens next.

She walked away from that only to be approached by yet another young man, this time he had brown hair and squinty eyes. "Hi there, your one of most beautiful women I have ever seen!" he said.

"Is that him?" asked Naruto.

"No…" said Nabiki putting her face in hand.

"I'm sorry but no" said the younger Nabiki.

She walked away only be approached by yet another young man he had blue eyes and had his hair in a short ponytail, "Hello there, will give me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked.

The younger Nabiki's eyes bugged out. She slapped him.

"I take that wasn't him ether" said Naruto.

"Nope…" said Nabiki.

"Boy you were popular." said Naruto.

"No, I wasn't… they were just perverts" said Nabiki, she pointed to the young men, the first one was hitting on a girl with green hair who was now shocking him, the second one was hitting on Nami, the third one was hitting on a young woman with green hair wearing a police uniform and the last was hitting on a girl with a large boomerang on her back which she used to hit him with.

"Geez, they sure are perverted Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

The younger Nabiki was approached again… this time by an older man with glasses, a weird shadow on his face and his mouth hanging open, "You're a high school girl, right?" he yelled.

"Emma…" cried the younger Nabiki.

"That's not in the script! Security Team B!" I yelled.

"But would Team A be better?" said Beauty.

"They wouldn't touch him with a 1000 pole." I said.

The two Pokemon trainers showed up, Matt grabbed his hands, while Peter let out Cloyster who acted as a gun.

"Why couldn't be Team A?" asked the man.

"Are you going to edit this out?" asked Beauty.

"Nope..." I said.

The younger Nabiki just shook her head, she saw the snack table, which was just a weird yellow sun thing saying "Churros, get your churros." Until suddenly it went nuts and began to run, she was as a deer caught in the head light when some grabbed her and got out the way out of the crazy sun thing. The person was very handsome, he had his head shaved a bit and had a ponytail. Nabiki began to blush.

"You cast Tenchi in this role? Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Beauty.

"Don't worry, I made sure to tell that Ryoko and Ayeka that he would break with her, plus they don't appear 'till the next chapter in a cameo so they won't try to kill her." I said.

"I hope so…" said Beauty, "Oh why did you cast Don Patch in that role?"

"Because it's a Christmas party scene… I wanted to the same thing he did in the second episode" I said.

"Hello" said the younger Nabiki.

"Hi, um you so you must be Nabiki…" said the young who saved her.

"Yes… you are?" asked the younger Nabiki.

"I'm Tenchi" said the young man.

"Your Nobuyuki's son." said Nabiki.

"Yeah… though I'm a little embarrassed with my dad." said Tenchi.

"I understand why" said the younger Nabiki.

She turned to the 4 young who hit on her, "No luck" said the blonde.

"Time for the last resort!" said the first guy, he took out 4 hats… each one had mistletoe on it, he put one his head, the blonde and "Will you bear my child" guy was about to put it on but before the guy with squinty eyes were going to put it a hand grabbed him by the ear and began to pull him, it belong to a red haired girl who hair was put into a pony tail to the side.

"Brock, I can't leave you alone for a second" said the girl.

"What are we going to with Brock's hat?" aside the "Will you bear my child?" guy.

"I have an idea, hey Nobuyuki!" called the first guy.

Nobuyuki, a man that was pretty old wearing glasses and mustache showed up, both Tenchi and younger Nabiki's eyes bugged out when he put the 4th hat on his.

"I think we should avoid your father for the rest of the party…" said the younger Nabiki.

"Yeah, yeah" said Tenchi.

"I knew I blocked something from my memory about that party…" said Nabiki with an eye twitch.

"Mistletoe hats! I should do something like that!" said Naruto.

The scene shifted to Nabiki and Tenchi walking out of the party together and Nobuyuki begging carried out by the "will you bear my child" guy. "I shouldn't have introduced him to Sango…" he said.

"So what happened between you two?" yelled Naruto.

"Well it happened around Christmas time too, years later" said Nabiki.

The scene once again shifted, and it was in her office, the younger Nabiki was singing "Silver and Gold" while counting Money, Tenchi came into the room.

"Nabiki… I would like to break up." said Tenchi.

Just then there was the sound of two woman cheering, as if celebrating those words. I yell out the window, "Quiet you two, your not in this chapter!"

"I think the love is gone, all you care about is money "said Tenchi.

"So… money is everything" said the younger Nabiki.

"No it's not, good bye!" said Tenchi who then left.

"Wow he dumped you, Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

That was it, Nabiki could take the loud mouth ninja ghost anymore "Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! That's all you have basically said if you don't send me back right now I will pull out a vacuum and send you to the ghost busters! Believe it!" yelled Nabiki.

"Okay, okay" said Naruto. He sent her back to her room.

"That was weird." said Nabiki.

The clock struck 2:00 and she heard in the other room someone signing about fruit…

Mini Story! Various Anime Mascots and Fire Fist Ace in "Frosty the Snowman!"

(Ponygon, Chopper, Do-Do and Menchi were building a snowman. Chopper stuck a carrot while Ponygon drooled at the sight and Menchi and Do-Do were about to put on a top hat when Pikachu showed up)

Pikachu: O.o Pikachu! Pikachu, pika pika! Pikachu! (Translation: Don't put the hat onto the snowman! It will come to life and Kill us! It's true!)

(Do-Do and Menchi looked at each other while Chopper decides to explain something)

Chopper: Your confused about Frosty the Snowman, this is one from the classic special while the one your talking about is the one from the Trey Parker and Matt Stone did before they did the infamous Sprit of Christmas (No really, look it up)

Pikachu: Pika… (Translation: Oh, yeah…)

(Do-Do and Menchi put the Magical hat and it came to life)

Frosty: Happy Bir- (before he could finish his sentence Ponygon bit his nose off) Ow… ow you (beep) horse, you (beep) bit off my nose! That's it you bit my nose so I'm going to eat all of you.

Do-Do: Do do! (Translation: Oh no!)

Ponygon: Meru meur mei! (Translation: That crazed snowman is going to eat us!)

Menchi: Woof woof… (Translation: Welcome to my world)

(The other 4 mascots stare at Menchi, sure it was true that she was the emergency food supply of a crazed girl but she isn't have to bring that up, they began to run as their lives depended)

Pikachu: Pikachu (Translation: Told you so)

Menchi: Woof woof! Woof! (Yeah you were, Ponygon! This all your fault)

Ponygon: meru meru mei! (Translation: Hey it have happened if Ryo-oh-ki came too)

Do-Do: Do do (That's true)

Chopper: Why do I feel like I've been down this road before (No really when he was introduced Sanji and Luffy tried to eat him)

(Suddenly Pikachu, Menchi, Ponygon and Chopper tripped on something, Do-Do didn't since she could fly)

Do-Do: Do Do! Do do (It's a guy! Is he dead?)

Chopper: Oh no! Someone call a doctor!

The other 4: -.-…

(Chopper realizes his mistake)

Chopper: Oh yeah I'm a doctor…

(He uncovered the snow to find Ace)

Chopper: It's Ace.

Mecnhi: Woof? (Translation: Who?)

Chopper: He's form the same anime as me! He has fire powers.

Ponygon: Meu meu (Translation: Great how does that help when he's dead?)

Chopper: He just suffers from narcolepsy.

Pikachu: Pika! (Translation: Wake him)

Frosty: Here's frosty.

Ace (waking up): huh?

Chopper: (very fast) We were building a snow man, it came to life and Ponygon bit it's nose off and now it want to eat us!

Menchi (mumbling): Woof… (Translation: And I thought Excel spoke fast…)

Ace O.o: What?

Chopper: Just melt that snowman!

Frosty: Oh crap it's Fire Fist Ace!

(The snowman ran away who then killed by me)

Me: Sorry… I was late, I'm not used to snow since I'm from SF, we never get snow there.

Everyone else: -.-… That was a weird ending…

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: Nabiki is visited by the ghost of Christmas Present, a ditzy girl who likes to draw on fruits. Will Nabiki change when she how others think of her?

Contains the Try Outs for Ghost of Christmas yet to come.

A/N: Here's the note worthy Anime Cameos:

Miss Yukari (Azumanga Daioh)

Ataru (Urusei Yatsura) (he was the first guy)

Sanji (One Piece) (he was the blond guy)

Brock (Pokemon) (he was the squinty eyed guy)

Miroku (Inu-Yasha) (he was the guys who asked Nabiki Will you bear my child)

Mr. Kimura (Azumanga Daioh) (Creepy guy that was carried away)

Lum (Urusei Yatsura) (Girl Ataru hit's on after Nabiki)

Officer Jenny (Pokemon) (Girl Brock hit's on)

Sango (Inu-Yasha) (Girl Miroku hits on)

Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) (he was the weird sun thing selling Churros)

Misty (Pokemon) (Pulled Brock away by the ear)


	3. A Fruity Present

Chapter 2: A Fruity Present

And now we return to An Anime Christmas Carol sponsored by 4kids cookies. Cookies so good you'll say "Hey You son of bitch! These are rice balls!"

"This fanfic has a sponsor?" yelled Beauty.

Nabiki came into the other room to find a girl wearing a white robe and a circle of fruits on her head, she was drawing on fruits that was all over the room.

"Mr. Applkins. Mr. Applkins" sang the girl.

"This is the ghost of Christmas Present?" said Nabiki with her eye twitching.

I show up saying "What the Ghost of Christmas Present has a fruit hat and when I think fruit I think Suzy from Zatch Bell." I said.

"Okay…" sighed Nabiki and I leave.

It has been minutes when Suzy finally noticed Nabiki, "Oh hello, I'm the ghost of Christmas Present, I'm going to show what's going on this Christmas" said the ditzy girl.

"O…k" said Nabiki with a sigh.

The scene sifted to her nephew's Christmas party, there is a huge table of food but no ones touching it but a boy in a Straw Hat, instead if they get hungry they are eating a living thing of Jell-O.

"Quit eating me!" said the Jell-O.

"They are eating Jelly Jiggler!" yelled Beauty.

"It's winter knight's idea, so was sponsor just to let you know that joke was his, thanks sweetie!" I said.

A young woman with short dark blue hair came in, she was angry that no one was eating the food but the boy in the Straw Hat.

"Why isn't anyone eating my food?" asked the young woman.

"No offence but Luffy is the only that can survive your cooking." Said a girl with brown hair.

"I'm so hungry, maybe I can survive her cooking…" said a blonde girl.

"No Excel!" said a blonde woman with weird hair ornaments on her head.

The blonde woman takes one bite, and begins to get sick.

"Oh Lord Ilpalazzo I will miss you so much. Oh lord Ilpalazzo…" cried the girl who ate the cooking.

"Don't die excel! Hang on Excel!" said a girl with blonde hair and red ribbon.

"I'm glad I didn't come to this party." said Nabiki.

"Looks like your cooking killed another person Akane!" said Ranma.

"Ranma!" mumbled the young woman with dark blue hair, Akane.

"Well um… we have a musical guest, Parco Fulgore!" said Ranma.

A man dress in a weird outfit with a kid with a duck bill wearing footy pajamas show up.

"Kanchome do it!" said the man.

"All right!" said the kid with the duck bill.

He began to sing his hit song, Chichi Wo Moge, needless to say Akane wasn't very happy.

She tried to hold in her anger so she said "Why not sing something Christmassy" said Akane.

"Why okay Akane!" said Fulgore, the singer, he began to sing "Jingle Boobs Jingle Boobs, squeeze, squeeze, squeeze, squeeze, squeeze"

"Why you pervert!" yelled Akane who began to beat up Fulgore.

The next few minutes of the party was very awkward, someone yelled out side "Oh my god! Onion Shot his eye out!" when suddenly a Chinese girl burst though the door.

"Oh no! Great grandmother sold mugaie from shop, and someone splashed water and fed it after midnight!" said the girl.

I show up and say "I'm sorry Shampoo your joke has been cut, I don't like that movie so here's a flash light and bye bye" I said.

I shut the door and the next few minutes was also awkward until the brown haired girl gets an idea, "I know let's play a guessing game, I think of something and you try to guess." Said the girl, "You can guess what it is or you can guess what its like."

"That's not a bad idea Tomo." said Ranma.

"I'll go first, is a hamster Nyo?" asked a girl with green hair wearing a hat that looks like a cat.

"No Dijiko, it's not a hamster" said Tomo, the girl with brown hair.

"Is it meat?" asked the boy in a Straw hat, named Luffy taking a brake from eating.

"No Luffy it's not meat." said Tomo.

"Is it a pervert?" asked a girl with pink hair.

"No Sakura, it's not a pervert." said Tomo.

"Is it meat?" asked Luffy once again taking a break from eating.

"… No Luffy it's not meat." said Tomo.

"Is it Lord Ilpalazzo?" said the girl who ate Akane's cooking Excel who was suddenly better.

"No it's not Lord Ilpalazzo." said Tomo.

"Is it meat?" asked Luffy again taking a break from eating.

"For the last time Luffy it's not meat!" yelled the entire party but Akane who was still beating up Fulgore.

"Is it mean?" asked a red haired girl.

"Yes, Ichigo it is something mean" said Tomo.

"Is it that demon Ryoko?" asked a young woman with purple hair.

"Ha ha that'sh vewy funny princessh." said a drunk woman with cyan hair.

"No Ayeka, it's not Ryoko." said Tomo.

"Is it a person?" asked the blonde girl with a ribbon.

"Yes, Minako it's a person." said Tomo.

"It is Megumi?" asked the girl with pink hair in a braid.

"No Komugi, it's not Megumi, or anyone named Megumi." said Tomo.

"I know, is it Nabiki Scrooge?" asked the girl with the weird hair ointments.

"Yes, Ranprha got it, it's Nabiki Scrooge" said

Nabiki seemed hurt by this, turning to Suzy for comfort, who was busy drawing on an orange… from the snack table. Minako was staring at the floating piece of fruit.

"Oh my god, it's a ghost!" yelled Minako.

"Call the Ghost Busters!" said Sakura.

"Call the lady from Poltergeist!" said Ranprha.

"Call that Stage hand that can see ghosts!" said Tomo.

"Which Stage hand is that? Maggie." said Ayeka.

"No, the one that's not an OC… oh yeah Kagome!" said Tomo.

Nabiki was panicking, "Scene sift! Scene sift!" she yelled.

"What!" said Suzy.

"Just Scene shift." said Nabiki.

"Okay." said Suzy.

The scene sifted… to a school auditorium. A blonde boy in a weird green hat was playing the piano while other kids danced except for two a haired girl wearing a blue dress and a boy with blonde hair wear a yellow shirt with a black zigzag.

"Now Zatch Brown, you have to find a good Christmas Tree." said the girl.

"Good grief" said the boy, Zatch Brown.

Both me and Beauty show up "Wait, she scene sifted to Zatch Bell presents A Charlie Brown Christmas." said Beauty.

"Is there such a fic?" I asked.

"Okay… what do I have to do with this?" asked Nabiki.

A boy with brown hair showed up "Waw, waw waw, waw waw." He said he took taffy out of his mouth., "This Taffy sure is good."

"Kiyo!" said Suzy.

"That explains much." said both me and Nabiki.

I pull Suzy away and tells her that I'll give her all the fruit she wants if she scene sifts now. She goes back to Nabiki and the scene sifts once again this time to a house. There was a woman with dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail. A girl with red and pigtails is helping her set up the table. Anther girl red hair who was little older and a boy with black hair is sitting at the table, and a boy with a cane and fox tail is getting excited.

"I hope dad comes home!" said the boy with a fox tail.

"You know that witch Scrooge is making him work late again." said the older girl.

"Hibari!" said the woman.

"You call her that too." said the older girl, Hibari.

"I know…" said the woman.

There was a knock at the door and the boy opened it, it was a girl with blue shoulder length hair.

"Hey Mirabel, what's going on?" asked the boy.

"They say Onion shot his eye out with his present, want to see?" asked the girl Mirabel.

"Mom?" asked the boy.

"Just make it quick, and be careful of the protestors outside… knowing them they hate you." said the woman.

She looks out the window, the casts of Digimon is outside with picket signs.

I show up with Beauty "Why is the cast of Digimon picketing."

"Because I never use them in any of my fanfic and winter knight mention them and is a huge fan. I guess they chose this scene and location because it's the only I mentioned that had a main character of Pokemon that's not a cameo." I said.

"Oookay." said Beauty.

"Just be careful Ash and come back quick." said the woman.

The boy, Ash and Mirabel left. After about 10 minutes Inu came though the door.

"Hi everyone! I'm home!" said Inu.

"Daddy!" said Hibari and the other girl.

"Hibari, Chiyo." said Inu.

The boy with the foxtail jumped up to Inu, "Dad! Your home. I love you so much… I suddenly feel dirty." Said the boy he turned to me, "Why did you cast us in these roles again?"

I shrug, "It was the only one I can think of." I said.

Ash came in look al little bruised and battered "Onion did shoot his eye out, it he only shot his glasses… that Usopp" said Ash.

"What happened to you?" asked Inu.

"Those Digimon protestors, got angry with the fact that I have prominent role while they don't have any I tried to explain that Emma's not a fan but they still got angry with me." said Ash.

There was an awkward silence.

"Can we start eating?" asked the younger girl, Chiyo.

They began to eat their Christmas goose.

"Goose? Got any ramen?" asked Inu.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome who appeared next to me. Inu was thrown to the floor. The boy with the foxtail began to laugh, "That is so funny" said the boy who began to cough.

"Now Tiny Shippo, don't laugh at your father's misfortune" said the woman.

"Tiny Shippo your mother has a point…" said Inu who realized something "Wait how can a half dog demon and a human woman have three human children and a full Fox Demon child?"

"Kagome…" I asked with big eyes.

"Okay… Sit" said Kagome and once again Inu fell to the ground.

"You know, you should try to grow a spine when around Scrooge, I know we need the money for Shippo but maybe you should get a better job" said the woman, everyone began to stare at her, "I'm the only one whose serous about this, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Sakura, pretty much" I said.

"Well I can't find another job and besides… she's black mailing me." said Inu, "She has pictures… picture of me and her."

"What?" said Kagome.

"Uh-oh…" said Inu.

Kagome began to angry "I'm okay with you being married to Sakura but this draws the line! The reason why your working is because she pictures of you with Kikyo?" said Kagome.

Inu looked at Kagome "Pretty much" said Inu.

She began to cry, "Don't cry." said Inu.

"I'm not crying! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" yelled Kagome.

The other members of the cast walk away slowly "I'm going to train…" said Sakura, the woman.

"I'm going to play with Densuke" said Hibari.

"I'm going to see if Osaka wants anything" said Chiyo.

"I'm, going to fight those protestors!" said Ash.

"And I'll watch since it's funny" said Tiny Shippo.

Nabiki turned to Suzy who was drawing on an orange "Um… Suzy maybe we should scene shift" said Nabiki.

"Oh yeah right" said Suzy.

The scene shifted to a church grave yard "This is where I leave bye-bye!" said Suzy who just her standing there.

Nabiki turned around and saw…

Mini-Story, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Try Outs

Me: hey there, the try-outs for Ghost of Christmas yet to come did not turn out so well, want to watch.

Call Sheet: Looking for Someone Scary to Play the Ghost of Christmas yet to Come.

Audition One

(Nabiki around sees someone who is not anime character)

Nabiki: Who are you.

Character: I'm Skeletor!

Me: O.o Skeletor? -.- Sorry you're not an anime character, we are going to have to cute you.

Skeletor: What I need the job, I don't get any royalties from the DVDs.

Me: Sorry.

winter knight (appearing beside me): Can I have your autograph first?

Skeletor: Sure thing.

(Cut back to me)

Me: -.- They get worse…

Audition 2

(Nabiki turns around and sees Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho)

Botan: I'm going to show your future.

Me: Sorry, I have to cut you for two reasons, 1. You're not scary and 2. I'm not a Yu Yu Hakusho fan, sorry.

Botan: What about my cousin.

Me: Sure I'll see.

(Cut back to me)

Me: You'll laugh at who her cousin is.

Audition 3:

(Nabiki turns around and sees Grim form the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Grim: Time to see your future.

Nabiki: What?

Grim: Time yo see your future.

Nabiki: I can't under stand your accent… plus there's that whole Bob Marley thing.

Me: Yeah and the face your not anime character… sorry. It's just that when I found out you're Botan's cousin I assumed you were an anime character

(Cut back to me)

Me: This one well I think you should read for your self.

Audition 4:

(Nabiki turns around and sees Bon Clay)

Nabiki: o.O What…

Bon Clay: The audition, called for someone scary.

Me: But not that kind of scary. You're cut.

Bon Clay: But I can change. (Turns into Grim) See.

Me: I'm sorry, but I have to escort you out, Security Team A!

(Usa and Ko up)

Ko: Time to go.

(Bon Clay touches Usa and turns into her.)

Bon Clay (Usa's voice): Now you can't tell which is which.

Ko: I have a way (builds up for suspense) (Very Quickly) A Homo Says what?

(Me and Nabiki anime fall)

Bon Clay and Usa: What?

Ko: -.- Oh yeah, Usa's a complete moron… (thinks) Oh I have it! Usa, why don't you hate pirates?

(The real Usa began to blush bright red and began babble incoherently, Ko grabs Bon Clay by the arm like a cop and sticks a kunai to his neck)

Ko (Angrily): Just be thankful I don't hate pirates anymore.

(Ko escorts Bon Clay off the set)

Nabiki: Didn't you just set up 4 auditions, what are you going to do now?

Me (thinking): I have it! (I run off)

(Cut to a bar called Club Styx, the 4 characters sitting drinking)

Skeletor: Thanks for treating us to this joint.

Botan: It was not a problem.

(Suddenly He-Man shows up)

He-Man: Skeletor! It's time to fight.

Skeletor: I'm not Skeletor, (Points to Grim) That's Skeletor.

(He-Man begins to beat up grim, Botan and Bon Clay look at each other)

Bon Clay: American Cartoons sure are weird.

(Cut back to me)

Me: Maggie, where did we that footage.

(Maggie from Pokemon Angels shrugs, not knowing ether)

Me: Okay, so by process of elimination: It's not Bon Clay or Botan, it's also not Skeletor and Grim and I'm sorry to say this Isla but Trunks is not the Ghost of Christmas yet to come, as I stated in chapter 8 of The Rabbit and The Cat I'm not a Dragon Ball Z fan. Only winter knight knows who the Ghost is, find out next time!

Next Time: You won't except who the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is. When Nabiki sees her future will she change? Contains Mini-Story in which Hermie the Elf examines some anime character's teeth... and nearly goes insane.

A/N: Here's the note worthy Anime Cameos:

Luffy (One Piece)

Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)

Akane (Ranma 1/2)

Tomo (Azumanga Daioh)

Excel (Excel Saga)

Ranprha (Galaxy Angel)

Minako (Sailor Moon)

Fulgore (Zatch Bell)

Kanchome (Zatch Bell)

Shampoo (Ranma 1/2)

Dijiko (Di Gi Charat)

Sakura (Naruto)

Ichigo (Mew Mew)

Ayeka (Tenchi Muyo)

Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo)

Komugi (Nurse Witch Komugi)

Yopopo (Zatch Bell) (Schroeder like character in the Charlie Brown joke)

Tia (Zatch Bell) (Lucy like Character in Charlie Brown joke)

Zatch (Zatch Bell) (Zatch Brown, Charlie Brown like character in the joke)

Kiyo (Zatch Bell)

Mirabel (DoReMi)

Mentioned by name: Onion (One Piece), Megumi (Nurse Witch Komugi) and Usopp (One Piece).


	4. A Ghostly Future

Chapter 4: A Ghostly Future

Nabiki stared at the ghost, not because she was scared but because she was confused. It was very small, it face was like a skull with one red in the eyes holes that appeared to switch and it's body… well it was hard to describe, but one thing was for sure it wasn't scary.

"What are you?" asked Nabiki.

"Duskull" said the ghost.

"Duskull, what's that?" asked Nabiki.

I show up with Beauty at my side, Beauty's eye is twitching.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Beauty.

"I don't know…" I said throwing a small red thing at Nabiki's head.

Nabiki picked up the small red device, she opened it and pointed it to the ghost.

"Duskull, the Requiem Pokemon. Duskull can pass though any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once This Pokemon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn." said the device in a female robotic voice.

Nabiki's eye began to twitch "The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is a POKEMON!" she yelled.

"Duskull." Said Duskull (Translation: That's right)

Beauty looked at me "Why a Pokemon? Anyone would have better… well more threatening!" said Beauty.

I don't say anything, I just adjust my glasses letting the light hit it.

"Duskull" said Duskull (Translation: Come with me)

"What?" asked Nabiki.

"Read the translation notes!" I yelled out.

Nabiki read the translation notes and grumbled "Fine" she said.

The scene sifted to the Cratchet home, the family looked sad for some reason, well Inu looked scared… because of a certain stage hand who found out that Nabiki was black mailing in the last scene they were in.

"Inu?" said Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Inu.

"What?" said Sakura.

"What's the line?" whispered Inu.

Yuki the mamodo popped up "It's you know I miss I tiny Shippo"

"You know I miss Tiny Shippo." Said Inu Yuki left and Inu sighed, "It doesn't feel right saying that"

"SIT!" yelled Kagome, Inu collapsing into a hole.

"Me too." said Chiyo.

"I loved the way how you guys always fought and that weird voice would appear and you fall downing in a strange hole." said Ash.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." said Hibari.

"I miss him so much" cried Sakura.

"Now Sakura, don't cry." Said Inu he went comfort her, he was using his best acting unfortunately even Kagome bought it, he turned around to see Kagome with an angry aura around her.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" yelled Kagome.

"I should have cast in something after all… Security Team A! Team B!" I yelled out.

Both security team showed up… things got even more out of hand with Peter.

"Got beaten up by Digimon, eh MR. Tomato Head!" said Peter to Ash.

Ash began to get angry, so red his face resembled a tomato.

"Hey, can't you please not mess with Ash and help us with this angry girl!" said Ko with her hand covering Kagome's mouth.

"Now Kagome breath in and out!" said Usa trying to calm her down.

"Duskull…" said Duskull (Translation: Thank god I'm just in this fanfic.)

Nabiki read the translation note and then the script "So what happened to Tiny Shippo?"

"Duskull, dus dus Duskull" said Duskull. (Translation: He was very sick, and he died… that's just about it, it's not suppose to happen in tow years.)

"In two years?" said Peter, "Well I can predict what happens to Ash within the next year, Ash catches a Snorunt, wins the 8th badge, Snorunt evolves into a Glalie, Ash gets to the Hoenn League, Ash loses the Hoenn League, Ash goes back to Pallet town, Ash leaves behind Torkoal and Glalie, but brings Phanpy with him, Ash challenges the Battle Frontier, Ash beats Norland, Ash beats Greta, Ash beats Tucker and Ash's Phanpy evolves. That's all happens in the next year US fans!" said Peter.

"Thanks for spoiling the next year." said Ash sarcastically.

"You're welcome Captain Oblivious." said Peter.

"Who said you could use that name!" yelled Ko.

"Hey you cat girl, I came with the name first, who said you could use it!" said Peter.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Peter, stop making fun of Ash! Ash, ignore Peter! Kagome calm down! Ko, Peter did come up with it first! Matt… do what ever you wee doing! Usa, thanks for not making it worse…" I yelled.

Everyone on set was huddling together including Nabiki and Duskull as well as the people behind the scenes and Beauty.

"Emma scares me…" said Ash.

"She scares all of us" said Ko.

I laugh nervously "Um… Duskull can you scene sift?" I ask.

"Duskull" said Duskull nervously (Translation: Okay)

The scene sifted to the church grave yard.

"So Inu's son died… and I had no idea he was sick. I just kept him there with fake pictures of him with Kikyo…" said Nabiki who saw the tombstone of said clay pot.

Kikyo showed up "Hey! Did you have to call me that?" she said

"Sorry, but it's true, everyone calls you it and it's better than a name I read for you on a review site… Easy Bake Kikyo." I said.

"That's true" said Kikyo and the priestess/clay pot left.

"That was weird…" said Nabiki.

"Duskull, dus kull… kull" said Duskull (Translation: You should consider yourself lucky, the last chapter is semimetal… and I'm not in it)

Nabiki read the note "I guess your right" she said.

Duskull led her to a grave… her grave.

"Oh man, I'm going to die within the next two year?" she yelled.

"Duskull!" said Duskull (Translation: And I'm your executioner)

Nabiki read the note and began to crack up "That's a good one… how can you kill me!" she laughed so hard.

I show up with a bell in my hand "Every time a bell rings a Pokemon evolves!" I said and rung the bell. Duskull began to glow and change shape and size.

"Congratulations your Duskull evolved into a Dusclops" I said.

Dusclops grabbed Nabiki and began to pull her in its body.

"What's going on?" asked Nabiki.

"Use the Pokedex" I said.

She used the Pokedex "Dusclops, the Beckon Pokemon. Dusclops body is completely hallow- there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This Pokemon will absorb anything into it's body, but nothing will ever come out" said the Pokedex.

Beauty showed up behind me "Wow, that's a good twist." said Beauty.

"Well I want to be very best…" I said.

"I'm not going to that…" said Beauty.

"Shoot." I said snapping my fingers.

"Well aren't you going to help me?" said Nabiki.

"Sorry." I said walking away.

"Yeah." said Beauty.

"Hey, hey how am I going to stop this crazed Pokemon?" said Nabiki.

"You know what to do… and you won't like it." I said then I walked away.

Nabiki sighed, she said in a panicked voiced "Okay, okay I learned my lesson, I will help Tiny Shippo, I'll admit to Inu I don't have any pictures, I will take piano lesions, I will give to hungry orphans in Africa just don't kill me!" yelled Nabiki.

Suddenly the scene sifted and she was back in her bed.

"What a weird dream…" she said.

Mini Story, Hermey's Anime Filled Day.

(Hermey was looking a his schedule, all 4 of his patients were from Japan… well o be more specific, one was from Japan, one was from a place called "The Grand Line" one was a place called Transvaal and one was from the distant future, it was his first penitent of the day, a teen age girl with blonde hair held up with buns and pig tails was being dragged in by a young girl with pink hair and a similar hair style and young man with black hair)

Younger Girl: Come on Usagi… it's not going to hurt and he's an elf. He used to be Santa's.

Usagi (Girl): There is no way I'm going to the dentist… Mamo-chan please help me.

Mamoru (Young man): I'm with Chibi-Usa on this… you do have a lot of cavities.

Usagi: Whines.

(Hermey stares at the sight as Mamoru and Chibi-Usa (the younger girl) force Usagi into the chair and being to leave)

Mamoru: We'll be back soon.

Hermey: Why hello there, you must be Usagi.

Usagi: Yes, let's get this over with.

Hermey: By the way you talk you must have a lot of cavities.

Usagi: Yes… getting drilled (Suddenly) Moon Crisis Make-up!

(Cue one minutes long transformation sequence when done with, Usagi cries. The cries are amplified causing huge tremors and other things. When she was done she happily left the office.)

Hermey (Mental Note): Never schedule Usagi Tsukino again…

(After Cleaning up the mess from the sonic attack, it was time for next penitent, a teenaged boy wearing a straw hat, with black showed up)

Hermey: You must be Luffy?

Luffy (boy): Yeah

(Hermey begins to examine, to find he has a lot of cavities and bad plaque)

Hermey: Um… do you even brush.

Luffy: Yes, I e3ven brought my tooth blush. (Take out a dead fish on a stick)

Hermey: o.O

(A/N: Like many One Piece fanfic writer's I tend to exaggerate Luffy's stupidity… THIS IS NOT THE CASE! HE DOES USE A DEAD FISH ON A STICK TO BLUE HIS TEETH! I SAW A PICTRE OF IT AND IT WASN'T FAN ART! IT'S ON THE COVER OF COLOR WALK 2. It's that or he's eating while everyone else is brushing his teeth)

Hermey: You can go now… I don't think I should drill your teeth today.

(Luffy leaves, about 20 minutes later a girl with pink hair with a head band that had flowers on it shows up)

Hermey: You must be Milfuelle.

Milfuelle: I… am, this the first time I have ever been to the dentist so I'm a little scared and I don't blush my teeth very so I'm very scared.

(Hermey sighs, hopefully it won't like Usagi or Luffy, he checked her teeth and everything was fine… perfect)

Hermey: Wow, you rarely ever brush? (Milfuelle nods) and this is the first to a dentist? (Milfuelle nods) Your teeth are perfect.

Milfuelle: That's my luck for you (when the check up was done Milfuelle happily hums while walking out.)

(Hermey is confused, ether the girl is lying or she's incurably lucky, he had to ask Santa about that one… however his worst patent came in… it was not a person but what look like a walking sun.)

Hermey: O.o Are you Don Patch?

Don Patch (the sun thing): Yes I am!

(Hermey begins to check his teeth, they were worse than Usagi and Luffy's combined!)

Hermey: Wow, these are pretty bad… I'm afraid I have to drill them.

Don Patch: Will I live doctor?

Hermey: O.o What?

Don Patch: Will I live… oh no I think I'm not going to make. (It begins to snow paper snow) Oh my life is flashing before my eyes (The background changes to various scenes in Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo)

Hermey: o.O

Don Patch: Oh to die young.

Hermey: -.- You know we could schedule this another time, or you could see another dentist.

Don Patch (mercurially better): Fine with me Doc

(Walks out)

Hermey: O.o I'm never checking anime characters ever again…

Next Time: Final chapter! Nabiki learns her lesion and is nice to everyone.

A/N: Please don't spoil who the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Reviews is, I want it to be a surprise. Oh yeah what Peter says about Ash is all true, all that stuff is going to happen in the next year of Pokemon.


	5. A Happy Ending

Chapter 5: A Happy Ending

Nabiki opened to her window to see that it was morning. She looked down into a street and saw a young boy with pink hair.

"Hey you boy! What day is it?" said Nabiki.

"I'm a girl!" said the "Boy", she pointed to her pink hair "Name one boy in all of anime that has pink hair."

Nabiki didn't even have to think "Koby from One Piece." She replied.

The girl got a little annoyed "It's Christmas day, okay." said the girl.

"Good can you do me a favor?" said Nabiki, she took out a bag full of coins and tossed them at the girl, the girl didn't catch and it hit her in the face.

"HEY!" said the girl.

"Sorry, can you buy the biggest goo…" said Nabiki but was cut by several pieces of paper that were extremely sharp being thrown at her fortunately all of them missed her. "Hey!" said Nabiki.

"Now we're ev…" said the girl but a few rocks nearly missed her. "That's it!" said the girl.

Nabiki threw rock plus snow balls at the girl while the girl threw pieces of paper at her. It stopped when I showed up with a mega phone yelling out "Stop this right now and listen to what she said!"

"Too… loud…" said Beauty.

I sigh "Stop fighting you two, look we need ot finish this off quickly, some the cast and stage hands as well as myself are throwing a last minute party… it's not Christmas though it ironic. So Anita, buy the Goose and stop throwing paper, Nabiki, go to the stops now." I said.

"Fine" mumbled Anita, the girl.

"Okay" said Nabiki.

Both went to do their things, Beauty looked at me "What party and why wasn't I invited?" asked Beauty.

Suddenly Mina and Missy from Pokemon Angels show singing, "Woo! Woo! 4kids death nail! Woo! Woo!"

"I told you two the party's after the fanfic is over!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry…" said both.

"That explains much" said Beauty.

Back with Nabiki she was dressed and went shopping for her friend and family. She went to her news party, which was in full swing… IE: Akane was beating up Fulgore.

There was a knock on the door and Ranma opened it, and was surprised to see her aunt.

"Aunt Nabiki, what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"Just deiced to stop for a quick visit." said Nabiki.

She came in all the guest were surprised, "Wow, your seem different" said Tomo.

"Well it's kind of unbelievable what happened later night but I've changed my ways." said Nabiki.

"Were you visited by three ghosts last night?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, Mint told me it happened to her last year I never believed her but was it a loud mouth ninja, a girl who loved to draw on fruit and a Haunter that evolved into a Gengar when showed you your grave?" asked Ichigo.

"The first two yes, but the last one was a Duskull that evolved into a Dusclops." said Nabiki.

"Oh Aunt Nabiki I have good news…" said Ranma.

Hs anou7ment was cut off by a scream "Oh my god Onion shot his eye out!" Ranma closed the window, "Akane's pregnant!" he said cheerfully.

Nabiki was silent "WHAT? My sister is pregnant!" she screamed.

"It's part of the story! It's part of the story!" said Ranma.

"Oh… sorry, I have ot go, cognates!" said Nabiki who left ran into Shampoo running, before she said anything Nabiki handed her twenty strong flashlights.

"Wow, this should rid of problem." said Shampoo.

"Your welcome." said Nabiki.

She ran into Anita, "Hey, I got the goose you asked for."

"Okay fallow me!" said Nabiki.

She led them to the Cratchet's house. There Inu was confused.

"She wasn't there?" asked Sakura.

"Nope…" said Inu.

"Maybe she was visited by three ghosts in the night, happened Sumire said it happened to her two years ago." said Sakura.

"I also heard it happened to Mint last year." said Hibari.

"That would be funny." said Inu.

There was knock on the door and Inu opened it "Hi!" said Nabiki happily.

"You were visited by three ghosts during the night weren't you?" asked Inu.

"How did you know?" asked Nabiki.

"Happened to Sumire two years ago…" said Sakura.

"Loud mouth ninja, girl obsessed with drawing on fruit and a ghost Pokemon?" asked Nabiki.

"That's right." said Sakura.

"Weird… any ways. I will help pay for Tiny Shippo's medical bills and incase he needs a surgery I'll pay for it!" said Nabiki.

"Yay!" said Shippo.

"And also I have to admit something… I never had pictures of you and Kikyo that was a lie so you wouldn't quit." said Inu.

"WHAT!" yelled Inu.

He began to get angry, I show up and say "Sorry Nabiki, Kagome needed to cool down I say run, run like there's no tomorrow." I said.

"I will!" said Nabiki.

She began to run, being chased by one angry half demon.

"Say the line Shippo!" I said.

Shippo shrugged, "Fine" he said "May God bless everyone of us." He said.

The end.

Epilogue.

"So who do you want get next year…" asked Naruto.

"La la la, fruit, fruit, fruit" said Suzy.

"Shuppet…" said Shuppet, who was goign to be next years ghost of Christmas yet to come (How about we not do an anime character, I hear there's a boy from an American cartoon that needs it, he lives in a place called Peach Creek)

Naruto read the notes "Fine with me!" he yelled.

The End for real.

A/N: Max: Hey you must be wondering why I'm hosting the Author's note even though I wasn't in this story at all... well it's that.

(Points to me, the casts of Pokemon, One Piece, Mew Mew, Doremi, Usa, Ko and the OC cast of Pokemon Angels, everyone is dancing and celebrating)

Max: In case you haven't heard 4kids lost the license to Pokemon, Emma thinks it's 4kids Death Nail since Yu-Gi-Oh's ending soon. Anyways she wishes you a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, and a Happy New Year. Also she's sorry for spoiling what's going to happen with Ash in the next year of Pokemon, it could have been worse, she could have spoiled what's going to happen to May, Brock and James.

(I scream out in pain, I injured my knee by dancing... I have a bad knee okay. All the partying stopped)

Me: My knee, my knee.

Luffy: Stop drop and roll.

Megan: Luffy you idiot, that's for when you catch on fire.

Max: -.- This is why I didn't join the party... Happy Holidays.


End file.
